Takashi Kimura
| FinalAssign = armory officer, | Rank = lieutenant commander (inactive) | Insignia = 110px|Uniform sleeve. }} Takashi Kimura was a Human man who lived in the 22nd century and served as a member of the Military Assault Command Organization and later of the Federation Starfleet. Biography Takashi was born in Hokkaido, Japan on Earth to Emiko Kimura and Hideto Kimura. ( ) MACO By October 2156, he held the rank of major and became the 's MACO detachment's new commanding officer replacing Master Sergeant Fiona McKenzie during the Earth-Romulan War. In his first few months on the ship, he and communications officer Hoshi Sato didn't get along well, because of Sato's irritation with Kimura's sense of humor, but eventually the two grew closer and ultimately began a romantic relationship. Kimura served on Enterprise throughout the rest of the war, leading his troops in many battles, including the Battle of Galorndon Core, until the ship's decommissioning in 2160. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) In 2161, after the founding of the Federation, the MACOs were merged into the Federation Starfleet as Starfleet Security. Kimura gained the rank of lieutenant commander and became armory officer of the under Captain T'Pol. A number of former Enterprise officers served on Endeavour including Sato, so the two were able to continue their relationship, Kimura even turned down a promotion to stay by her side. Federation Starfleet Early years on Endeavour In September 2162, Endeavour chased down two Suliban ships which had attacked the Tandaran Kemsar Colony and abducted several children. Kimura was able to disable the two ships before they landed at the Qhembembem Outpost, a known slave market. After examining the wreckage, they discovered that the attackers were actually Malurians posing as Sulibans to incite a conflict in the region. In 2163, the Endeavour was part of a task force during the "Mute" crisis, and Kimura played a vital part in the conflict. He was part of first officer Aranthanien ch'Revash's boarding party to a disabled "Mute" ship in an attempt to secure the vessel. After initial success, the Starfleet forces encountered heavy resistance and with Vertian reinfosment on the way, they were forced to retreat, but not without taking prisoners. This allowed Sato to make vital observations, and ultemately Sato and T'Pol were able to resolve the the conflict without starting a war. ( ) In 2164, the Endeavour was sent to the Rigel system to assist the in the search for their ship's historian Lieutenant Samuel Kirk, and comm officer Ensign Bodor chim Grev, and recovering secret archives stolen by members of the First Families of Rigel. Following one of the leads, Commander Thanien, shen Kimura with a team to the surface of Rigel VII via shuttlepod to examine an abandoned ship, believed to be one of the possible vessels that was used to transport Kirk and Grev. During their approach they were attacked by the native Kaylar and crash landed on a cliff. They were able to hold them off for a while, but the Kaylar greatly outnumbered them. The team was eventually rescued by a second team from Endeavour. ( ) Vulcan and injury In January, 2165, the Endeavour travelled to Vulcan, after uncovering evidence of Malurian infiltrators on the planet helping the Anti-revisionist leader Professor T'Nol. With the help of the local authorities, Kimura tracked down a man named Temos, who tried to plant fake documents to the archives of the TesKhar Central Hospital - documents which would portray First Minister Kuvak as a human operative. In the hospital, Temos took a young women named T'Rin hostage and threatened to kill her. However Kimura and T'Rin were able to convince him to stand down and make a confession. Later that year, Endeavour returned to Vulcan to investigate the Kir'Shara's disappearance. During the investigation, Kimura was part of a Vulcan-Human strike team under the command of Director Surel of Vulcan Security, that stormed the secret base of the Vulcan hardliners under the command of former-Administrator V'Las looking to restore the Vulcan High Command. During the assault, Kimura was seriously injured, and several members of his team died before the base self-destructed. Kimura's injuries were extensive - he lost a kidney, part of his left lung, and his left arm. He also suffered some brain damage, and Doctor Phlox was uncertain how well he would recover, however the effects were lessened by a mind meld performed by Director Surel just before his death. Kimura's injuries left him unable to serve as an armory officer, and while recovering, Kimura proposed marriage to Sato, who after some deliberation decided to marry him. ( ) Recovery Kimura returned to Hokkaido on Earth for further rehabilitation in the form of intensive physical and neuroplastic therapy, aided by his family. He and Sato were invited to attend the wedding of Phlox's daughter Vaneel to Pehle Retab on Denoubla and to even make it a double wedding if they wished. Kimura declined due to his medical condition, leaving Sato to attend the wedding without him. ( ) Appendices Connections | before = J. Fiona McKenzie | after = none | years = 2156-2160 }} | before = unspecified, eventually Esther Stiles | after = unknown | years = c.2162-2165 }} Background According to a computer image (seen here) created for the , Takashi Kimura married Hoshi Sato and they raised a family on Tarsus IV, until they were executed in the Tarsus IV Massacre in 2246, and buried in Kyoto. However, this image was unused and an alternative image not mentioning Kimura or Sato's death was used instead (seen here), rendering these events as apocryphal. The character of Aki Kimura in the may have been intended as a descendant of this character, as the Collision Course novel was co-authored by production staff of the episode the computer graphic was created for, and was released around the same time as that episode was produced. Appearances * |To Brave the Storm}} * * * * * category:humans category:humans (22nd century) category:mACO personnel category:mACO officers category:mACO majors category:enterprise (NX-01) personnel category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (22nd century) category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet tactical personnel category:starfleet armory officers category:starfleet commanders category:uSS Endeavour (NCC-06) personnel